House Valmont, King of Gideon
House Valmont of Dawn's Edge is the ruling monarch of Gideon. Dawn's Edge was traditoinally the seat of House Brighton, the founders of Gideon, but changed hands a few generations ago when their line failed to produce a male heir. The current King is Joseph Valmont, a distant cousin of the Brightons, and chosen champion of the god of humans Amoth. The royal seat at Dawn's Edge is sometimes called the Radiant Throne. ---- History House Valmont was founded when a former Brighton King stopped by the small town of Church Hill on their way back from a tournament in Nord. There was a dought that year, and the King and his men ran out of food and needed to stop and eat. A young farmer from the town named Joseph (the current King's namesake) had the most plentiful harvest. He agreed to share the food with the King and his men, but was hassled when he refused to give a larger portion than that he was giving to the townsfolk. Outraged, the lord of the town demanded he be beaten; however the man said that he had only had such a bountiful harvest because of the grace of Pelor, and that in Pelor's eyes a starving beggar deserves more food than a King. Joseph was brought before the throne, beaten and bloodied. When the guards told the King the story, he was outraged, but not at the farmer. King Brighton demanded the man be let go and his wounds be treated. Touched by the man's faith and character, he rewarded him with lordship over the town. A humble farmer, in touch with the common people; Church Hill thrived under his leadership. After the events of the Great War, in which there were no heirs to House Brighton, Priests of Pelor and the Mages of Midvale came together and studied the family lines and histories and determined that the current Valmont Lord had the closest blood tie to the Brighton family through a remote marriage. Honored by the unexpected turn of events, this humble family was promoted to the rank of King. In honor of his distant cousins memory, their last decree as Lord was to change the name of their former holdfast to Brighton. Though many were skeptical of the appointment, the Valmont line has more than demonstrated their ability to govern with wisdom and mercy. Despite being monarchs, they traditionally have taken a very democratic approach to leadership, asking for votes from their Lords when making most major decisions that impact the realm. During the Hawthorne Rebellion and the events that followed, then Prince Joseph Valmont was a key player. Chosen personally by Amoth, the former God of humans, to be his champion against the demonic hordes of Orcus; Joseph changed the families crest to show gratitude towards the deity. ---- Heirloom Dawn's Edge has it's own unique heirloom, the sword originally belonging to Alek Brighton which sits in the castles courtyard. The blade is orange with gold and mithril dyed brick red wrapped around the hilt, with a large ruby in the center. If the sword is weilded, it acts as a +6 keen fiery blast holy power longsword. The sword doubles as a holy symbol of Pelor that adds its enhancement bonus to turning checks and is capable of casting Daylight, Searing Light, and Mass Heal each three times per day. In addition, King Joseph Valmont has his own personal arm that will act as the families heirloom. A mithril white longsword with a red and blue hilt centered around a sapphire which holds the last remaining soul shard of the former god of humans Amoth. The statistics for the sword are unknown. ---- Houses Sworn to House Valmont House Drake of Drake's Reach House Fontaine of Grey Haven House Sperrow of Serenity Valley House Thorne of Thistlewood House Byron of the Lion's Vale House Tilpanz of Nord House Orion of Brighton House Davies of Summerhill House Crawford of the Winward Isle House Shelton of the Seavault